Plan de vuelo
by Ivis.Cullen
Summary: Bella viaja a Estados Unidos para ver a su hermano y a su mejor amigo, a quienes no veía desde hace 6 meses. ¿Pero quién iba a creer que un viaje en avión, junto a un guapo cobrizo, podría ser realmente excitante? Tal vez 9 horas no sean tan aburridas y menos en el baño. Lemon. One-shot. TH.


Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen completamente a S. Meyer, pero la historia otro producto de mi pervertida imaginación.

**Summary: Bella viaja a Estados Unidos para ver a su hermano y a su mejor amigo, a quienes no veía desde hace 6 meses. ¿Pero quién iba a creer que un viaje en avión, junto a un guapo cobrizo, podría ser realmente excitante? Lemon. One-shot. TH.**

* * *

**.**

******Plan de vuelo**

_"El acto sexual es un saludo que intercambian dos almas._

_Anónimo__."_

_._

—Lo estás haciendo increíble, Tanya –susurré con una sonrisa, terminando de colocar los restos del yeso en su pequeño brazo. Tanya me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y un puchero, y sentí como mi corazón se encogía ante eso. Soy una debilucha cuando se trata de niños y lo peor es que yo trabajo todos los días con ellos, pero los amo, fue inevitable elegir otra carrera-. ¿Ves, cariño? ¡Estamos listas! –su madre rio extasiada al ver como su hija estallaba en carcajadas y nos sonreía mostrando una casi perfecta dentadura, se le habían caído dos dientes la semana pasada y ella estaba que rebosaba de la felicidad con el dinero que recibió. Era tan adorable.

—Gracias, Dra. Swan –respondió ella y yo sonreí, limpiando rápidamente mis manos. Miré a Carmen Denali, su madre, y rodamos los ojos ante la situación.

—No podía hacer menos con mi paciente favorita –Tanya me miró sorprendida y sonrió abiertamente, levantándose de la camilla para sentarse en el regazo de su madre. Abrí mi tercer cajón en el escritorio y saqué una paleta de dulce, para luego entregársela a ella.

—¿En serio soy tu paciente favorita, Bella? –asentí con una sonrisa y le entregué el dulce. Carmen me miró con reproche, pero negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Ella sabía que nunca cambiaría. Carmen ha sido mi amiga por 8 años, desde que salimos del instituto para luego ingresar a estudiar medicina juntas. Ambas tenemos 24 años, bueno yo los cumpliré en 3 meses, pero era como si ya los tuviera. Ella se había mudado desde Italia hace 8 años y habían llegado a Londres junto a sus padres y sus dos hermanos, Demetri y Marco. Habíamos congeniado de inmediato, junto con mi prima, Rosalie, y mi mellizo; Jasper. No éramos un grupo grande, ya que sólo estábamos los justos y necesarios. En la universidad el grupo había persistido, hasta que mi mellizo recibió una beca para medicina en Estados Unidos, junto con Emmett, mi mejor amigo, quien estaba estudiando cardiología.

—Te veo semana por medio en mi consultorio, Tanya, definitivamente lo eres –todas reímos y comencé a darle la receta a mi amiga para los remedios de mi ahijada. Carmen había quedado embarazada en nuestro tercer año de medicina y había tenido que congelar la carrera, pero la suerte estuvo completamente de su lado. Eleazar, su prometido, aceptó de inmediato a su hija y le permitió completar el tercer año para luego congelar. Carmen había estado tan asustada y de no ser por Rose, Alice y yo, ella no habría sido capaz de decirle de su embarazo a Eleazar. Todo salió perfectamente y en cuanto nació ella me pidió que fuera su madrina, no me pude negar; es una de mis mejores amigas.

—Tienes que aprender a ser más cuidadosa, Tanya –le regañó su madre y ella asintió, para luego mirarme y sonreír brillantemente.

—Tía Bella, ¿quieres ser la primera en bautizar mi yeso? –chilló y yo reí. Tomé un destacador dorado brillante y me arrodillé a su lado.

—Sería un placer, cariño –ella sonrió y me alcanzó su brazo enyesado. Escribí mi nombre y un gran corazón, para luego besar su mejilla-. Espero que no nos veamos pronto por aquí, Tanya.

—En el consultorio no, Tía Bella, pero en la casa todos los días –sonrió ella y junto a Carmen reímos. Abracé fuertemente a mi amiga.

—Nos vemos esta noche, Bella, tienes que ir a cenar antes que vayas a los Estados –asentí rápidamente y besé fuertemente su mejilla.

—Iré tipo 7, por que tengo que ir a buscar la maleta al departamento y a buscar mi auto. ¿estás segura que puedo dejar el auto en tu edificio, Car? –no me sentía tan cómoda con eso de dejar mi auto en el edificio de departamentos de Carmen, ya que podía causar molestias o los podrían retar a ellos. Además, no quería dejar mi audi en el aeropuerto, no estaba segura de que lo volvería a ver cuando regresara.

—Bella, ya hablamos con el conserje y él dijo que no había problemas. Además, nosotros podemos tener como máximo 4 autos en nuestro estacionamiento y sólo tenemos dos, el tuyo estará perfecto ahí. No te preocupes –sonreí y nos abrazamos-. Nos vemos esta noche, no olvides vestirte perfectamente.

—¡Carmen, estás peor que Alice! –ella rio y yo le di un último beso a mi sobrina, para luego dejar entrar a mi próximo paciente-. ¿Cómo estás, Jimy? –él sonrió y me mostró el horrible rasmillón en su rodilla. Sonreí y comencé a trabajar.

Salí del hospital a las 6 y me apresuré para ir a mi departamento. Llevaba alrededor de 6 meses trabajando como cardióloga infantil en el Hospital Wellington. El hospital quedaba a unos 20 minutos de distancia a mi departamento y a unos 30 del departamento de Carmen.

—Buenas tardes, Srta. Swan –saludó Norman, el conserje del edificio. Rodé los ojos con una sonrisa.

—Norman, le he dicho miles de veces que me diga Bella –él sonrió y apretó el ascensor para que pudiera subir a mi departamento. Estaba en el 5to piso y compartida la planta con otra pareja de 30 años. Los pisos sólo permitían dos departamentos, por lo que eran bastante grandes-. Gracias, Norman.

—No se preocupe, Bella –sonreí y esperé a que se cerraran las puertas. Suspiré ansiosa. Llevaba sin ver a mis mejores amigos y a mi mellizo desde que me gradué hace 6 meses. Ellos habían venido a Londres para estar en mi titulación y en la titulación del hermano de Alice y Emmett, al cual no conocía. Emmett me había contado que Edward, el hermano mellizo de Alice, había optado por postular a una beca cuando comenzara a realizar la especialidad, por lo que se había quedado en Estados Unidos, mientras que ellos habían recibido la beca en el primer año y se habían venido de inmediato a estudiar. Emmett tenía un año mayor que los mellizos Cullen, pero había optado por esperar a su hermana para viajar juntos a Londres. La beca de ellos duraba 5 años y luego tenían que volver a realizar la especialización en Seattle, donde los habían contratado de inmediato como residentes en el Seattle Grace. Alice se había especializado en pediatría y Emmett en cardiología, al igual que su hermano Edward. Mi mellizo, Jasper, había optado por la psicología clínica. Habíamos hecho los 5 la medicina general los primeros 5 años, para luego optar los siguientes dos en nuestra especialidad. Mi prima Rosalie, novia de mi mejor amigo Emmett, se había especializado en neurocirujana, al igual que mi papá.

Mi tía Lilian Dwayer, hermana mayor de Renné, había estudiado diseño al igual que mi madre, y su esposo James Hale era cardiólogo y es el mejor amigo de Charlie. Fue así como se conocieron, toda nuestra familia es un gran enredo.

—¿Cómo está mi bombón? –susurré a mi perro, quien me esperaba sentado en la puerta de la cocina. Se acercó rápidamente y se lanzó a mis brazos, no pude evitar caerme y reír. Era un labrador, era inmenso y apenas lo podía mover por mi cuenta-. ¡Bumer, basta! –chillé y comenzó a lamer mi cara. Después de unos minutos se calmó y se sentó junto a mí, para que pudiera acariciar su pelaje. Ronroneó y cerró los ojos ante la sensación y no pude evitar darle un beso en la cabeza. Era mi mejor amigo en esta casa, evitaba que me sintiera sola en este enorme departamento-. Vamos, que tengo que ir a dejar donde Carmen y Tanya. Estarás con ellas dos semanas, mi amor, así que pórtate bien –él sacó su lengua y yo reí. A veces realmente creía que él me entendía, no podía evitar hablarle como si fuera una persona humana. Lo único que faltaba era que me respondiera y todo sería perfecto.

Avancé hasta mi habitación y me saqué la ropa para darme una ducha rápida. Escogí unos jeans negros ajustados, una camisa con botones medio ajustada de ¾ y unas botas. Quería ir lo más cómoda en el avión, serían 9 horas hasta Seattle y no quería pasarme el vuelo quejándome. Además, era casi verano y el clima estaba cambiando, además de que no me daría ni cuenta, sería un vuelo de noche y lo más probable es que lo pasara dormida. Arreglé rápidamente mi cabello y me maquillé suavemente, el ser amiga de Alice, Carmen y tener una prima como Rosalie, tiene sus ventajas. Mi autoestima nunca bajó cuando ellas estuvieron conmigo y después de un tiempo de verdad comencé a verme en realidad, no era fea y yo me consideraba bonita.

—Vamos, Bum, tenemos que cenar donde Tanya –tomé mi maleta y la pequeña maleta de Bumer. Ayer había comprado una gran bolsa de comida de perros y la tenía en el audi, siendo incapaz de subirla y después volver a bajarla. Su maleta tenía su champú, acondicionador, sus juguetes, sus mantas, los collares y algunas medicinas-. Vamos, entra –Bumer ladró y se metió en el ascensor conmigo. Se mantuvo a mi lado, mientras le hacia cariño en su cabeza, la cual me llegaba a la cadera. Se levantó ansioso cuando la puerta se abrió y casi salió corriendo, de no ser por el grito que le di. Tomé las maletas con mis manos y salimos caminando del ascensor.

—¡Bumer Swan! –saludó Norman y mi perro no pudo evitar correr hacia él, abalanzándose sobre él.

—¡Bumer! –regañé y él me ignoró. Norman comenzó a hacerle cariño y yo sonreí-. Nos vemos en dos semanas, Norman. Vamos, Bum –me despedí y Bumer me siguió rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento. Subí las maletas al maletero y abrí la puerta del copiloto-. Sube, campeón –se subió rápidamente y se acomodó en el copiloto, manteniéndose muy quieto. Él era un perro habiloso.

.

.

.

—Cariño, no te preocupes, nosotros lo cuidaremos. ¡Ve y disfruta! –le sonreí amorosamente a mi mejor amiga y nos abrazamos. Abracé a mi sobrina y a Eleazar, otro gran amigo.

—Nos vemos en dos semanas. Los amo –ellos sonrieron y comencé a avanzar en la fila de embarque. Tomé una canastilla y comencé a dejar mi bolso de mano ahí, junto con mi celular, los anillos, mi pulsera, mis aros y mi cadena. Estaba ansiosa por irme y además tenía que llamar a los chicos antes de subir al avión. Le sonreí al guardia cuando me pasó mis cosas y me encaminé hacia un asiento. Mi vuelo salía a las 23:10 y aún faltaba media hora para eso, por lo que me senté cómodamente y comencé a colocarme mis aros y anillos. Traté de evitar el bostezo, pero había echo un turno de 18 horas y no había dormido nada desde hace 2 días, estaba agotada y lo único que quería era dormir profundamente.

_—Los pasajeros para abordar el vuelo hacia Seattle/Tacoma International Apt, Estados Unidos. Favor de ir hacia el terminal 4 _–me sorprendí al ver lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, pero luego me di cuenta de que la fila hacia el terminal era bastante larga, por lo que debían de haber llamado con minutos de antelación. Tomé mi bolsito de mano y saqué los boletos de mi chaqueta. Me acerqué rápidamente hacia la fila y me coloqué tras de un matrimonio con su hijo. Sonreí mientras sacaba mi celular para llamar a Emmett y a Jasper, tenía que avisarles que mi avión ya estaba abordando. Disqué el número 3 en mis números rápidos y el nombre "osito" salió en la pantalla, junto con una foto nuestra. Adoraba a mi mejor amigo. El teléfono no sonó más de tres timbrazos y la estruendosa voz de mi oso tronó en mis tímpanos.

—¡Osita! –chilló y yo reí. Junto con Rose éramos sus únicas ositas y sólo nosotras podíamos decirle osito. Si Jasper o Alice trataban de decirle así, él se enojaba o se vengaba, por lo que ninguno le decía así.

—¡Osito! –evité chillar, debido a que mucha gente estaba a mi alrededor y no quería llamar mucho la atención. Lo sentí reír y no pude evitar acompañarlo-. Oso, estoy embarcándome, nos veremos en 9 horas a lo mucho.

—Bells, ¡estoy emocionadísimo! –sonreí y sentí como mi ansiedad aumentaba, extrañaba una enormidad a mis amigos y a mi hermano.

—Tienen que ir a buscarme, no quiero tener que ir a Forks sola –vi como la fila comenzaba a avanzar y ya casi no quedaban personas para que me tocara. Excelente.

—Osita, no nos olvidaremos de ti. De echo, ya tengo puesta todas la alarmas, incluso las del celular de Rose, así que es imposible no escucharlas –sonreí y negué con la cabeza-. Además, sabes que Jasper nunca dejaría que nosotros… -de repente sentí como alguien me empujaba por detrás bruscamente, provocando que casi botara al niño pequeño que estaba delante de mí. Me giré sorprendida.

—¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no fue mi intención! –se disculpó el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida. Quedé un poco sorprendida y me olvidé por completo de mi conversación con Emmett-. De verdad, lo siento. Es que me empujaron desde atrás, no estaba al pendiente y no puede evitar –hizo una mueca y yo negué con la cabeza, divertida. Era guapísimo y tenía unos ojos increíbles.

—No te preocupes, sin sangre no hay pena –él sonrió torcidamente y sentí como me sonrojaba. Él iba a decir algo, pero alguien en el teléfono de él le comenzó a gritar, por lo que me miró con disculpa. Sentí como Emmett me gritaba y decidí girarme.

—¡Emmett, te escuché, deja de gritarme! –lo regañé.

—¡Bella, deja de coquetear y ponme atención! –rodé los ojos y vi como en 6 personas más me tocaba.

—Osito, tengo que colgar y llamar a Jazz, así que mañana nos vemos y cuenta los minutos para verme.

—¡Estaré contando las 10 horas para verte, osita! –chilló y yo reí.

—Oso bobo, son 9 horas no más –suspiré y volví a despedirme-. Ahora sí, llamaré a mi mellizo, no sé como es que te llamé primero a ti, cuando él es más importante.

—¡Bella, soy tu mejor amigo en todo el mundo! –chilló, lloriqueando. Reí a carcajada limpia y varias personas me miraron. Rodé los ojos. ¡Como si nunca hubieran reído en público!

—Eres _uno _de mis mejores amigos, Oso –susurré-. Ya, me voy y cuenta las horas.

—Ya no aguanto verte, Bells, nos vemos en unas horas y disfruta tu vuelo –sonreí ante eso. Emmett era imposible, todo un exhibicionista-. Rosie te manda saludos, acaba de salir del baño. ¡Te amamos!

—Dale un beso rico de mi parte. ¡Yo también los amo, nos vemos en 9 horas! –ambos rieron y yo colgué antes de que quisiera decirme más cosas. Suspiré y comencé a marcar el número 1 en mi teclado. Una foto de mi mellizo y mía salió en la pantalla y sonreí. Lo vería en 9 horas-. ¿Jazzy?

—¡Bella! –gritó y yo reí-. ¿estás subiendo al avión?

—Sí, Jazz, faltan dos personas y me toca a mi –sonreí y la pareja que estaba delante de mi entregó sus boletos-. De echo, me toca casi a mi.

—No me vayas a colgar –comentó riendo y yo reí junto a él-. Ya quiero verte, hermana, tenemos tanto que hablar.

—Yo también quiero verte, ya los extraño un montón –susurré y me acerqué hacia la chica que estaba recibiendo los boletos-. Aquí está el mío –ella sintió y lo timbró. Lo recibí de vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia el pasillo-. Ahora sí, voy entrando al avión. Jasper, no se te vaya a olvidar ir a buscarme, ya amenacé a Emmett –sentí la risa de mi mellizo al otro lado y sólo pude suspirar. Sólo una vez se habían olvidado de irme a buscar y tuve que irme en un auto que había arrendado. Además, era mi primera vez en Seattle y no conocía nada. Imbéciles.

—Bella, no nos olvidaremos de nuevo. Iremos por ti todo juntos, además también llega el hermano de Alice y Emmett, así que mataremos a dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Oh, ¿él también llega? No tenía idea, a lo mejor se va en el mismo vuelo que yo –no había conocido al hermano de los Cullen, pero sabía que era doctor y era cardiólogo, pero nunca lo había visto.

—Edward tomará el avión de dos horas más tarde o eso es lo que me dijo en la mañana, por lo que tendremos que hacer la hora en Seattle y esperarlo –explicó y yo sonreí. Comencé a avanzar por el pasillo, buscando mi asiento.

—Está bien. Jazz, tengo que buscar mi asiento, tendré que colgarte –susurré y me crucé a la pareja de matrimonio que estaban delante de mi.

—De acuerdo, estaré contando las horas para verte, Bells. Nos vemos en 9 horas, te amo –sonreí ante eso.

—Nos vemos en 9 horas, Jaspy, te amo también –me lanzó un beso por la línea y reí, mandándole otro para luego colgar. Guardé el teléfono en pantalón y me acerqué hacia mi asiento. El mio era hacia la ventana, por lo que si quería ir al baño tendría que molestar a mi vecino.

Me alcé para guardar mi bolso de mano y antes de que pudiera terminar de colocarlo, una suave mano lo tomó y lo terminó de colocar, sentí una extraña corriente ante el contacto y me estremecí ante eso. Me giré para ver quien había sido el que me había ayudado y mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver al guapísimo cobrizo que me había empujado en la fila de embarque. Él sonreía coquetamente y sentí mis piernas flaquear. Dios, pero que hombre. Sus orbes esmeraldas brillaban tenuemente y yo sonreí, tratando de parecer coqueta. De algo tenían que servir mis 6 años de universidad junto a Alice, Rose y Carmen.

—Gracias, has sido muy amable –agradecí, manteniendo mi sonrisa. Él bajó la vista hacia mis labios y yo no pude evitar morder mi labio inferior, era una muestra de nerviosismo que nunca pude superar. Vi como sus ojos se oscurecían un poco y sentí cierta incomodidad por ahí abajo. Mierda.

—Es un placer, vecina –mi incomodidad ahí abajo se hizo más intensa al escuchar su voz. Di gracias por haber elegido jeans oscuros, osino mi excitación sería muy notoria.

¿vecina? -¿Por qué éramos vecinos? ¿acaso él…? Oh, Dios, soy una jodida suertuda.

—Mi asiento está a tu lado –respondió guiñándome el ojo. ¡Guiñándome el ojo! Sonreí descaradamente y me senté en mi asiento, tratando de colocarme cómoda. Los asientos eran bastante anchos, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar el contacto con mi compañero. No es como si quisiera evitarlo mucho, pero con esa maldita camisa negra que trae puesta y esos irresistibles jeans, se veía jodidamente delicioso. Y tenía que aguantar 9 horas junto a este demonio. En este punto, ya no era tan suertuda.

—Soy Edward –susurró y el sonido fue directo a mis bragas. Quiero morir, no creo poder resistir antes de lanzarme encima de él.

—Bella –sonreí y él asintió, mirándome de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose un segundo más en mi escote. ¿mi escote? Había olvidado que tenía puesta una camisa y los primeros botones estaban desabrochados, mostrando un mas que generoso escote. Al notar eso, sentí como mis pezones se endurecían y sentí vergüenza de que él los notara, por lo que me removí inquieta en mi asiento y él sonrió suavemente.

Juro que moriré.

_—Señores pasajeros, procedan, por favor, a ajustarse los cinturones de seguridad _–comencé a buscar mi cinturón y al girarme a amarrarlo, giré mi cuerpo hacia la derecha, sin darme cuenta de que mi compañero también estaba girando su cuerpo hacia mi, por lo que nuestras cabezas chocaron.

—¡Ay! –susurré, sobándome la frente, mientras que Edward se disculpaba rápidamente-. No te disculpes, Edward, fue un accidente.

—Lo siento, Bella, no fue mi intención…

—Ambos tenemos la culpa, ahora abróchate el cinturón –sonreí y él se sonrojó un poco. Se veía tan adorable e irresistible así, que tuve que colocar toda mi atención en abrochar mi cinturón.

—… _aterrizaremos en Seattle, Estados Unidos, en 9 horas. Disfruten del viaje _–suspiré mientras sentía como el avión comenzaba a tomar vuelo y sentí como mi corazón se agitaba ante eso. No odiaba viajar en avión, pero eso no quería decir que le tenía cierto pánico y respeto, odiaba cuando se despegaba y aterrizaba, y me sentía morir cuando había turbulencia.

—Oh, mierda –susurré y me aferré al asiento, cerrando fuertemente mis ojos cuando sentí que el avión se alzaba. ¿Por qué había elegido un puto vuelo en la noche? Era mejor uno de día, donde el piloto podía ver libremente. Oh, esto era terrible, voy a morir y no podré ver a mis amigos, ni a mi hermano. No voy a conocer al amor de mi vida y no me voy a casar nunca.  
Sentí como una mano acariciaba la mía y traté de relajarme, pero estaba demasiado tensa y asustada. Siempre era igual y ahora no tenía a Emmett o a Jasper para distraerme.

¿Cómo lo haré en las siguientes 9 horas?

—Tranquila, Bella, ya pasó –susurró Edward cerca de mi oído y no pude evitar estremecerme. Traté de relajarme y lo miré, notando que su rostro estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros del mio. Oh, mierda. Su boca se veía tan deliciosa y besable. Vi como su boca formaba una sonrisa picara y me fijé en que lo había estado mirando mucho tiempo.

—Gracias, Edward –no pude evitar sonrojarme-. Le tengo pánico al despegue, por lo que siempre me pongo así –hice una mueca y él acarició mi mano. Sentí como miles de electrolitos me recorrían el cuerpo, posándose en mi estomago y en mis bragas. Fingí arreglarme el cabello, soltando su mano, y sonreí avergonzada. Él rio entre dientes y sonrió de la manera más caliente que he visto en mi vida y no pude evitar mojar mis pantalones. Maldición.

_—Pueden desabrochar sus cinturones y disfrutar el viaje. Buenas noches _–desabroché rápidamente mi cinturón y me acomodé mejor en mi asiento. Giré mi cabeza hacia la ventana y pude ver como Londres iluminaba todo. Adoraba mi país. He vivido toda mi vida en Londres, aunque tal vez debería tomar un cambio de aires e irme a vivir junto a los chicos. Sería perfecto, justo como en la universidad. Sonreí con tristeza y apoyé mi cabeza en asiento, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como el turno de 18 horas me pasaba la cuenta. Cubrí mi bostezo con la mano y me relajé.

.

.

Sentí como algo me agarraba firmemente de la cintura y como mi cabeza estaba cómodamente apoyada en algo suave y firme. Me acomodé mejor y sentí como el agarre se intensificaba, apretándome hacia él. Suspiré contenta y traté de volver a la inconciencia, pero el sonido de un corazón en mi oído me lo impidió. ¿un corazón?

Abrí rápidamente mis ojos y pude ver que casi estaba acostada sobre Edward. Oh, mierda. Sentí como la sangre me subía hacia la cara y me avergoncé. Nuestros asientos estaban acomodados hacia atrás y estábamos tapados con unas mantas. Edward dormía plácidamente, con los labios entreabiertos y su cabello aún más desordenado. Sentí unas ganas terribles de pasar mis manos en él y no lo pude evitar; acaricié lentamente su cabello y me maravillé con lo suave y fino que era. Él se acomodó mejor y su agarre en mi cintura se intensificó nuevamente, sonreí ante eso. Delineé con mis dedos el contorno de sus mejillas, su nariz y finalmente sus labios. Se sentían tan suaves como se veían y yo tenía unas ganas de besarlos. Gemí suavemente cuando exhaló su halo en mis dedos y lo sentí removerse en el asiento.

Bien, esa es mi señal.

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude, tapándolo en el proceso y traté de pasar por sus piernas y noté cierto bulto que sobresalía por las mantas. Oh, mierda. Me moví desesperadamente y él se despertó sobresaltado.

—¿Bella? –su voz sonaba ronca y me mojé aún más. Jodida suerte.

—Lo siento, tengo que ir al baño –traté de pasar por sus piernas y él sonrió. Comenzó a sentarse y el jodido avión se movió bruscamente, provocando que soltara un leve chillido y cayera en el regazo de Edward. Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba, del miedo y de la excitación. Podía sentir su erección justo en mis nalgas y era lo más excitante que había sentido en mi vida-. Lo siento –chillé alterada y me levanté rápidamente. No lo miré cuando me giré para caminar hacia el baño, totalmente excitada.

Entré en la cabina, totalmente alterada y colorada. Maldición, necesito sobrevivir 5 horas más. Tengo que hacerlo.

—Vamos, Bella, tu puedes –me susurré, a la vez que me mojaba la cara, tratando de calmarme. Inspiré y exhalé lentamente-. No es el primer chico caliente que te cruzas en tu vida. Piensa en Jacob, Alec, Riley y Demetri. Piensa en ellos –suspiré y volví a mojar mi cara. Me miré fijamente en el espejo y pude ver como mis ojos brillaban de la excitación y como mis bragas estaban mojadas. Mierda, séquense. Tomé un poco de papel y me sequé suavemente la cara, tratando de no correr mi maquillaje.

Sentí como tocaban la puerta y mi corazón se aceleró de inmediato. Debe ser la azafata, retándome por meter tanta bulla. Mis disculpas murieron en el momento en que abrí la puerta y el dios griego que tengo por vecino apareció. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero él rápidamente se acercó y me besó.

¡Dios, me está besando!

Gemí suavemente en su boca y él tomó mis mejillas en sus manos, acercándome aún más. Sentí como su lengua recorría mi labio inferior y de inmediato le di permiso, encontrándome con su lengua. Que delicia. Mis manos se fueron rápidamente a sus hombros, recorriéndolos hasta llegar a su cuello, forzándolo a pegar más a mí.  
Sus manos bajaron por mis hombros, acariciando mis costados y cerrándose en mi cintura, alzándome un poco más hacia él. El beso se fue intensificando mucho más y sentí como mi corazón se me salía por la garganta, desesperado por oxígeno.

Separé mi boca de la suya y sus labios fueron a mis mejillas, para bajar besando por mi mandíbula, mientras que yo gemía suavemente, encantada y extasiada por las sensaciones. Sus labios eran más suaves de lo que creía. Sentí como con su mano derecha cerraba la puerta y le colocaba pestillo. Mordí mi labio, evitando el gemido de aprobación ante sus labios. Edward alzó la cabeza y comenzó a darme suaves piquitos, mirándome intensamente con sus ojos verdes, que ahora estaban levemente oscuros de excitación.

—Juro que quise hacer esto en el momento en que me coloqué detrás de ti en la fila de embarque –susurró entre besos y yo sonreí coquetamente, ganándome un gruñido por su parte.

—Yo también quise hacerlo –respondí y él sonrió de una manera jodidamente caliente. Mis bragas estaban empapadas y yo podía sentir su erección en mi estómago, excitándome cada vez más.

—Te deseo tanto –susurró y acarició mis costados-, no sabes cuanto –sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

—Sólo puedo saber cuanto te deseo yo a ti –él sonrió y yo me acerqué a su oído-, y eso es mucho –murmuré, mordiendo su lóbulo derecho. Él gimió sonoramente y con un gruñido me besó, acorralándome contra la pared. El espacio era un poco limitado, pero nada imposible. Gemí sonoramente cuando su lengua encontró a la mía, masajeándola rápidamente. Sus besos eran exquisitos. Mordí levemente su labio inferior y él volvió a gruñir, mordiendo suavemente mi barbilla, acariciando mi espalda. Nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse y ambos gemimos, era increíble. Sus manos se colaron por mi camisa y acarició mi espalda baja, bajando hasta acariciar mi trasero, dándole un suave apretón. Eso logró que me mojara aún más y él me agarró fuertemente de las nalgas, impulsándome hacia arriba. Rodeé rápidamente su cadera con mis piernas y ambos gemimos ante el contacto. Podía sentir, incluso sobre la tela de su ropa, la forma en que mis pezones se habían endurecido y Edward comenzó a desabrochar mi blusa al mismo tiempo que aprisionaba el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus dientes y labios, mordiéndolo y succionándolo a mi placer.

Beso a beso también se fue haciendo paso por mi piel hasta que llegó a uno de mis pechos. Lo rozó encima de la tela provocando un ligero temblor por mi parte. La mano que se encontraba en mi espalda buscó con esmero el broche que liberaría mi busto.

Volvió a atacar mi boca justo en ese momento, lo que me venía un mar de bien porque indiscutiblemente su lengua se había transformado en mi debilidad.

Mordió mi boca con alevosía y respondí este beso con fervor y algo de fiereza, su lengua se deslizó entre mis labios sin pedir permiso y jugó con la mía haciendo un extraordinario trabajo.

La parte superior de mi cuerpo quedó expuesta con tan sólo dos movimientos suyos.

El resto de pudor que me podría haber quedado a dentro simplemente ya no existía.

Su mirada cargada de pasión ahora se concentraba en mis senos, que a propósito, estaban a su completa disposición. Ellos le dieron la bienvenida a su boca apenas hicieron contacto.

—Dulce, muy dulce –murmuró para sí haciéndome chocar suavemente contra la pared.

Sus palabras me excitaron más, mucho más.

Su mano comenzó a subir y lo sentí pasar por mi abdomen y llegar a mi pecho izquierdo, acariciándolo y apretándolo suavemente, para ese entonces ya no podía ni quería esconder mis gemidos, por lo que me separe de sus labios para echar mi cabeza hacia atrás y comencé a jadear mientras Edward seguía acariciando mi cuerpo. Lo sentí bajar, mientras su boca iba a mi cuello, sus manos bajaron un poco mas por mi cuerpo, acariciando mis muslos, mis manos que no podían permanecer quietas y habían estado acariciando su pecho, también bajaron a la zona baja de su abdomen y comencé a jugar con la pretina de su pantalón. Bajé la mirada y pude ver que su amiguito ya había despertado y yo necesitaba sentirlo, por lo que me acerque mas a él, impidiendo que siguiera su camino, rocé mi intimidad con su miembro haciéndonos gemir a ambos, apenas sentí el primer roce no pude detenerme y comencé a frotarme contra él, se sentía tan bien, y eso que todavía estábamos separados por las ropas; no imaginaba como sería sin ellas de por medio. No era la primera vez que iba a estar con un hombre pero ninguno era como Edward, él con un simple roce hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera y ahora estoy haciendo lo que nunca pensé que seria capaz: estar a punto de tener sexo con un desconocido en un avión.

Mis manos actuaron por sí solas, agarrando su camiseta y alzándola para quitársela. Él cumplió, alzando los brazos y removiéndola rápidamente. Me comí con los ojos su esculpido y trabajado pecho pálido, extendiendo mis manos para pasar mis uñas por su torso. Él siseó ante el contacto y colocó su mano detrás de mi cuello para atraerme a otro descontrolado beso.

Sus manos bajan de mi cuello a mis jeans, en una lenta y tortuosa marcha. Pasea sus dedos por cada parte de piel que encuentra a su paso, mandando descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo que finalizan en mi muy húmedo centro. Sus dedos juegan con el botón de mi pantalón y lo va soltando lentamente hasta llegar al final de mi cierre, bajándolo rápidamente, mientras mis labios y mi lengua no dejan los suyos. Mientras me quita el pantalón, me coloca sobre mis pies, bajando lentamente mis jeans. Roza lentamente mis piernas, deleitándome con la sensación de sus manos, hasta que llega a la unión entre mis piernas.

Gemí ante la sensación, a la vez que Edward gruñó mientras uno de sus dedos levantaba mmi pequeña braguita de encaje negro y rozaba mi intimidad. Tiemblo ante el tacto. Muerdo sus labios con mis dientes suavemente mientras gimo contra su boca con cada movimiento de su dedo.

Mis manos se van directamente a sus pantalones, comenzando a bajarlos y con algo de ayuda le quito los pantalones, dejándolo tan sólo con unos sexis bóxer negros.

Levanto mi cabeza, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y sonrío, provocando un gruñido en mi acompañante, quien rápidamente coloca sus manos en mi trasero, alzándome y provocando que abrazara su cadera con mis piernas. El contacto se hizo mucho más íntimo y ambos gemimos fuertemente. Alzo mi cabeza y comienzo a besar su mandíbula, bajando mis labios a su cuello, paseo mi lengua mientras siento su pulso bajo esta. Junto los labios alrededor de esa zona, muerdo y jugueteo con esa zona haciéndolo gemir hasta que dejo una inevitable marca en su cuello.

Entonces se arrodilló frente a mí, cortando de manera abrupta el hechizo hipnótico que mantenía mis ojos pegados a los suyos; y me quitó la última prenda de ropa que me quedaba.

Después de arrojar mi ropa interior hacia atrás levantó con delicada firmeza una de mis piernas para apoyarla en su hombro. Su rostro volvió a elevarse desde aquella distancia, sus ojos pidiendo permiso para actuar. Me mordí el labio y asentí, repentinamente cohibida por la posición en la que nos encontrábamos. Mi cuerpo entero vibró como un terremoto cuando su cálida boca entró en contacto con mi sexo. A duras penas me sostuve de la manija de la puerta con una mano mientras la otra volaba directamente a mi boca para apagar el gemido casi animal que brotó de mi pecho. Sus manos estaban en mi trasero, sosteniéndome con fuerza mientras hundía la lengua en mí, lamiendo, chupando y succionando hasta casi volverme loca.

El calor que había comenzado a sentir en el centro de mi vientre se expandió como una llamarada por todo mi cuerpo, impidiéndome pensar. Cuando introdujo dos dedos en mi interior con la precisión de un experto cirujano y su lengua comenzó a hacer círculos sobre mi clítoris, lo perdí. Mis ojos rodaron hacia la parte posterior de mi cabeza; y no habría habido mano ni pie ni boca que silenciara el grito que salió de mis labios cuando me golpeó el orgasmo.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba débil y tembloroso cuando Edward se puso de pie, casi tan sudoroso y jadeante como yo. No hicieron falta palabras para comprender lo que estaba pensando, la sonrisa coqueta en sus ojos fueron suficiente.

Esbocé una sonrisa genuina al apoyar ambas manos en su pecho para empujarlo hacia atrás. El guiño lo tomó tan desprevenido que casi no tuve que aplicar fuerza para hacer que se tambaleara y los pies se le enredaran en sus propios pantalones bajos, obligándolo a caer sentado sobre la tapa del retrete. Sin dejar de sonreír, me acerqué con movimientos casi felinos, como un depredador anticipando el instante exacto en que va a saltar sobre su presa. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando comprendió mi intención. Apoyé ambas manos en sus hombros y me abrí de piernas sobre su regazo, descendiendo lentamente hasta montarme sobre él. Su dura erección me rozó suavemente cuando me acomodé, y él movió sus caderas bajo mi peso de forma involuntaria al tiempo que apoyaba sus manos en mi cintura, listo para empezar a bailar.

Sonrió y no pude evitar devolver la sonrisa, inclinándome para besarlo de lleno en los labios al mismo tiempo que descendía sobre su miembro y él se introducía en mí de un solo empujón.

—Mierrrrda —siseó, ahogando mi propio gemido en su boca cuando comencé a moverme sobre él. Estaba demasiado concentrada en encontrar la cadencia perfecta de nuestros cuerpos como para responderle. Mi espalda se arqueó involuntariamente hacia atrás, todos los poros de mi piel demasiado conscientes de la presión que sus manos hacían en mi cadera y la base de mi espalda, moviéndose conmigo; llenándome.

Los gemidos y suspiros no tardaron en llenar el pequeño baño, más altos y más incontenibles con cada profunda estocada. A pesar del reducido espacio, de alguna manera me las arreglé para apoyar las palmas de mis manos en sus rodillas y estirar la espalda en un arco perfecto, dándole un buen vistazo de mi pecho mientras saltaba sobre él. El ritmo se hacía cada vez más frenético y desesperado, podía ver y sentir los músculos de Edward tensándose y flexionándose cada vez que se hundía en mí; mi propio cuerpo respondiendo en jadeos e incontenibles temblores.

El aire se escapaba de mis pulmones en fuertes gemidos con cada una de sus embestidas. Lleve mi boca a su cuello y comencé a besarlo, a pasar mi lengua a la vez que chupaba y mordía esa parte de su anatomía, no me importaba si le hacía un chupón en el cuello. El solo pensar que podría marcar a Edward como mío me excitaba más de lo que estaba y al parecer él se dio cuenta porque lo sentí soltar un gruñido cuando mis dientes rozaban su manzana de Adán.

—Más, Edward, más –dije, entre jadeos.

Sus embestidas se hicieron más fuertes a la vez que yo trataba de que mi cuerpo se encontrara con el suyo para que la penetración fuera mas profunda.

Sentí como mi intimidad se estremecía, mientras su miembro se tensaba en mi interior y su boca iba a mi cuello. Mis gemidos se intensificaron, eran muchas sensaciones juntas y ya no pude soportarlo por mas tiempo, mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar debido al gran placer que estaba sintiendo. Luego de unas embestidas más, Edward se derramo en mi interior, y fue la mejor sensación de todas.

Estaba agotada y deje mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras recuperaba el ritmo normal de mi respiración. Edward comenzó a repartir dulces besos en mi hombro y con sus manos acariciaba mi espalda. Me separe lentamente de él para verlo a los ojos.

Tenía una hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción que estaba segura era muy parecida a la que yo no podía quitar de mi cara.

—Eso fue… —exhalé, alucinada.

—Increíble —terminó Edward por mí cuando hubo recuperado el aliento. Alcé la mirada y me encontré prendada una vez más de sus cálidos ojos verde claro. Nunca había visto brillar tanto unas pupilas de esa forma. Había adoración y deleite en su mirada, ¿qué estaría viendo él en mí? Me obligué a cerrar los ojos ante ese pensamiento, mordiéndome el labio y sintiendo cómo se acaloraban mis mejillas. —Hey, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás asustada?

Solté una risita, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado y volviendo a enterrar la nariz en su cuello para que no viera mi rubor.

—No, ha sido estupendo –susurré y él sonrió, besando suavemente mi frente.

Sonreí, soltándome de su agarre para ponerme de pie y buscar mis ropas. Por alguna razón no me sentí cohibida mientras volvía a ponerme la ropa interior y le lanzaba a Edward sus cosas, sus ojos siguiendo todos mis movimientos desde el suelo. Volví a mirarlo mientras me abrochaba los últimos botones de la camisa, él ya estaba de pie subiéndose los pantalones. La escena me resultó más graciosa que bochornosa.

Sus labios se encontraron con los míos y nuestras bocas se movieron juntas a la perfección, como sellando el pacto. Fue un beso dulce, sin apuros ni segundas intenciones. Lo sentí como el inicio de algo nuevo.

Cuando nos separamos di un paso atrás y abrí la puerta del baño para salir primero, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Nos vemos en el asiento, vecino.

Desde el pasillo del avión e incluso a pesar de que había vuelto a cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas pude oír su risa musical acompañando mis pasos.

.

.

Las últimas 2 horas nos dedicamos a conversar y a conocernos, intercambiando números de celular y correos. Se sentía bien el saber que lo volvería a ver después y que esto no había sido sólo algún calentón. Dormitamos la última media hora, la cual sentí como si hubieran sido 5 minutos.

_—Pasajeros, favor de abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad _–sonreí y comencé a abrochar mi cinturón, viendo como Edward hacia lo mismo. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y ambos sonreímos, tomándonos de nuestras manos.

—Estoy ansiosa –susurré y él besó mi mano, tratando de calmarme. Cerré los ojos al sentir como el avión comenzaba a descender y pude sentir como la calidez de Edward me embargaba. Sonreí y suspiré cuando el avión se detuvo y la azafata volvía a darnos instrucciones.

_—Pueden desabrochar sus cinturones. Bienvenidos a Seattle/Tacoma International Apt, Estados Unidos –_sonreí y comencé a desabrochar mi cinturón. Edward se levantó y sacó nuestras cosas y dejando que yo fuera adelante, comenzamos a bajar del avión. Sentí como sus dedos se entrelazaban con los míos y ambos sonreímos cómplices, caminando hacia el terminal S, donde a cada uno le esperaban sus familiares.

—Tenemos que vernos pronto –susurré él en mi oído y yo asentí, dándole un rápido beso en los labios. Cuando pasamos la puerta de embarque, busqué rápidamente con la mirada a mi familia, pero no los veía por ningún lado. ¿se habrán olvidado de mi otra vez? Pude ver como Edward comenzaba a buscar con la mirada por todos lados, frunciendo las cejas-. Parece que nos dejaron plantados –iba a responderle cuando sentí que me alzaban rápidamente.

—¡Osita! –chilló mi mejor amigo y yo sólo pude gritar, girándome en su brazos para abrazarlo fuertemente. sus manos se posaron en mi cintura, alzándome fácilmente, a la vez que mis piernas se encerraban en su cintura.

—¡Osito, te extrañé! –chillé y besé repetidamente su mejilla. Sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por mi cara.

—Espera… ¿conoces a mi hermano, Bella? –sentí que preguntaba Edward y yo me tensé. ¿su qué?

—¿Se conocen? –escuché que preguntaba Alice, mientras que Emmett me bajaba de sus brazos, en shock.

—¿Qué? –susurré yo y me giré, para verlo abrazado de los hombros con mi mellizo-. Oh, mierda, eres el mellizo de Alice –susurré y él me miró atónito, para luego volver a sonreír.

—¿Cómo es que se conocen? –preguntó mi mellizo, abrazándome, a la vez que Emmett abrazaba a su hermano menor.

—Es una larga historia –contestamos ambos y nos largamos a reír, ante la atónita mirada de nuestra familia.

No lo podía creer.

Había tenido sexo con el hermano de mis mejores amigos en un avión, sin saber quien realmente era.

* * *

**¡Un besote grande a todas!**


End file.
